


苏醒

by April98



Category: who cares - Fandom, 谁把谁当真
Genre: 188男团 - Freeform, M/M, 妹叔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April98/pseuds/April98
Relationships: 妹叔 - Relationship, 赵锦辛/黎朔
Kudos: 22





	苏醒

克苏鲁上头了的产物

黎朔从上床醒来。

空中依然飘荡着海水的腥味。

他看了看周围，然后稍微松了口气，起码不是黑暗潮湿的洞穴。

这是他被“怪物”囚禁的第三天。

第一天醒来，随着记忆的回笼，恐惧与呼吸并存，他瞪大双眼，头皮发麻，浑身颤抖，依旧难以接受自己究竟看到了什么，又遭受了什么。愤怒使他灭顶，后悔淹没了他。他要逃。

第二天醒来，他的眼神呆滞，竟然开始回味前一晚发生的一切，他开始对自己坚守多年的人生信条和三观产生怀疑，被褥下只有一颗温热的心在砰砰地跳动。

第三天醒来，现在，他的身体告诉他说：我屈服了，我甘于沉迷。

要问这三天发生了什么？唯一的答案是，赵锦辛和黎朔几乎没有停止过的做爱。

赵锦辛自从露出原形的那一刻起就再也懒得掩饰，黎朔觉得他已经不在乎自己能不能接受，他要的是自己必须接受，以及承受。

他呼吸的节奏发生变化，有生物意识到他已经醒来了。

身后再次有湿滑的触手缠了上来，沿着他的后颈，脖子，下巴，一路扭曲地滑至嘴唇，它撬开那两瓣红肿的唇肉，从牙齿中的缝隙中钻进去，缠绕住那片嫩舌，然后富有技巧地挑逗，直到黎朔的嘴角流出唾液洇湿枕头，直到他忍不住发出难耐又可怜的呜咽声。

“……唔呃……唔……”

触手缓缓地从他的嘴里退出来，勾住他的下巴然后猛地将他的脸扳向身后，接着一根更加灵活并且丝毫不加收敛的舌头再次将他的口腔填满，进去之后就是一顿狂乱地搅翻，贴在他的上颚摩擦，缠住他的舌根舔弄，越吻（如果这能被称作是一个吻的话）越深入。但这根舌头似乎还不肯满足，它将两侧卷起，试图让舌身变得更细窄一些，然后继续往里钻，触到了喉管内壁，贴在上面挑逗着上下滑动。呼吸器官的堵塞让黎朔有了一种窒息感，但他只能睁着无神的双眼看他头顶白色的墙壁，好在舌头感受到了口腔内紧致的收缩，于是它乖乖地退了出去。

黎朔立刻干咳了起来。

可刚刚那一瞬间他竟然想到，如果这发生在赵锦辛粗硬的性器还插在他的身体里的时候，他一定会瞬间高潮。

这比一次深喉还让人觉得“痒”。

原本靠在他身后撑着头看他的赵锦辛在他开始咳的时候强硬地将他抱进了怀里，他收回自己的舌头和触手，然后附身将自己上翘的唇贴上黎朔的，以作为这个吻的结束。

但在黎朔心里，这无异于一条伺机许久的蟒蛇吐出细长的信子，去舔花园里娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。

他听见赵锦辛在他耳边慵懒且愉悦的问候：“早上好呀，我可爱的黎叔叔。”

黎朔闭了闭眼，努力平复自己的呼吸，“多亏”赵锦辛这几天没日没夜得操，他的身体已经开始出卖他，现在仅仅一个情色的吻就能让他的后穴又忍不住难耐地收缩了。他只能抿着唇，不让自己发出一个音节，因为他根本无法保证张开嘴之后泄露出的不会是另一声呻吟。

“黎叔叔昨晚睡得好吗？”

赵锦辛见他依然不回答，恢复到人类形态的手掌抚上他的胸前，揉捏他健硕的胸肌，怀里的人的呼吸渐渐变得急促起来，他掐住黎朔的乳尖，满意地感受着他身体剧烈的颤抖。手里细腻紧致的触感实在太好，紧贴在一起的肉体的温度实在让他着迷，赵锦辛的瞳孔又开始不受控制地发生变化，他尖锐的牙齿咬住嘴唇，克制自己想张口吞掉深爱之人的欲望。

“如果黎叔叔不想说话……”他的手指开始分叉，指尖异常灵活，呈现出变得湿滑黏腻的前兆。

他一字一顿地，在天使耳边发出恶魔的低语：

“那就让我们继续吧~”

END

爽完就跑੭ ᐕ)੭*⁾⁾


End file.
